Grahamscott Oneshots And Prompts
by robintbh
Summary: As the tin says these are super gay Grahamscott oneshots and prompts so enjoy the gay that will come!
1. Chapter 1: I Don't Want To Lie Anymore

**Sorry for this being so short but I hope you enjoy! I will be posting more soon! Thanks!**

 **...**

"I don't want to lie anymore Nathan."

Nathan froze up on that, he knew this day would come but he didn't expect it so soon. "You know we can't tell anyone about us Warren." Warren sighed and ran his hands through his hair. " Yeah I know and that's the problem, I'm tired of hiding who I am, I'm not ashamed of who i am and you shouldn't be either" Warren stated calmly.

"I'm not ashamed of being bi Warren that's not it but you know my dad, he'll disown me." Warren rolled his eyes at that. "I know you're dad's an asshole but do you honestly think he'll disown you over something like this?" Nathan scoffed at that "Of course he will! How can you even ask that! You know how he is, if he thinks it'll affect him badly in anyway he'll cover it goddammit!" Nathan yelled in agitated voice.

"I understand that but isn't worth a try? Am I not worth a try?" Warren asked sounding hurt. "You know I love you but I don't think I can do it." Nathan regretted saying it as soon as it came out his mouth but it was too late to take it back now.

"Well then I guess this means we're over then." Warren choked out the other boy looked like he was choking back tears. "Yeah I guess so." Nathan turned his back to Warren, he couldn't watch him walk out. He heard Warren sniffle then open his door but before he left he said " You know when we first started dating Max said I'd regret it cause you only hurt people and I guess she was right." Warren shut the door with a soft bang and Nathan was left with his thoughts and his overwhelming guilt. All he knew is that he should have told Warren yes, if only he could rewind time.


	2. Chapter 2: I Thought You Were Different

**So here's another angst fanfic! Sorry for yet another one but they're so much fun to write! I promise a fluffy one for my next one! Thanks for reading!**

 **...**

I was finishing one of my science experiments when I heard Nathan's voice in the hallway. That's strange I thought he said he had to meet up with his father. I stood up from my lab table and took off my safety glasses before heading to the door. I opened the door slowly and what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks.

Nathan had some blonde girl pinned to a locker and was kissing her. Before I could help myself I gasped grabbing the attention off the two teens. Nathan's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it.

"No Nathen save it. I don't care what you have to say." I sprinted out of the school choking back tears, how could Nathan do this to him? Before I knew it I was standing outside the boys dormitories and I started crying.

I made my way to my dorm room, once I got there I wrapped myself up in the blankets and cried myself to sleep. I was woken up from my restless sleep by loud knocking on my door and I already knew who it was. I got up and opened the door not caring that I must look a mess with bed head and bloodshot eyes.

Nathan stood on the other side of the door looking guilty and staring at the floor. "What do you want?" I said as harshly as I could manage without giving too much up. "I just want to explain Warren." Nathan said with pleading tone and his eyes begged him for forgiveness. "What's there to explain? You were making out with some blonde bimbo in the school hallway, I think that's a pretty good explanation." I stated angrily, glaring at him as best I could.

"No but listen-" Nathan started but I cut him off "No Nathan! You listen, I'm not gonna be with someone that cheats and you specifically promised me you would never cheat on me and I don't know if I ever could trust you again." Nathan looked down at the ground then back up at Warren then stated "So what? Are we over?" I sighed then ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah Nathan we're over." I said then went to grab the door to shut it. I looked over Nathan one last time, he look devastated and like he was trying not to cry. Before I shut the door I called out his name and he turned to look at me before I said " I honestly thought you were different." I then shut the door in his face before crawling back into bed to get some dreamless sleep.


End file.
